Gone
by randomfanwriter
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 IS UP] This is the continuation of Gone With the Wind, by Margaret Mitchell's. After Rhett left, what did Scarlett decide to do? Was she able to pull herself back together to win back Rhett's heart? Or will their love disappear forever? (Change
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Yes, this is the time when I start rumbling random things that most of you won't even care to read. This is my first GWTW fanfiction. I enjoyed reading this book along with its sequel _Scarlett_. I was glad about the ending. Now, back to this, I personally think that not all stories should end happily, so being a weird person that I am, this story is not going to end up in Rhett and Scarlett starting a new life together. But don't worry, if I ever finish this story, the sequel will be written to suit your appetite. I hope everyone would enjoy this and give me back lots of feedbacks.

* * *

Love Never Dies, or Do They?

Chapter 1

Scarlett was still lying on the stairwells. Tears have begun to dry up on her face. The house with out Bonnie's laughter and Rhett's sensitive words, were now just a blank. Chills seemed to be running through her body. She shivered.

When Scarlett finally stopped her tears, she pushed herself up, weakly. Using her sleeves, Scarlett wiped off her remaining tears on her cheeks.

Scarlett wanted to beg for Rhett to stay, but in her heart she would never have forgave herself if she begged. She knew that she needed to go on, but what she knew most was that she needed Rhett. She realized how foolish she has been for the past 12 years with her childish crush for Ashley Wilkes. She knew Ashley most of her life and an admiration turned to a silly love that ended up ruining her life.

Rhett was everything she wanted, and she had let him go. All those years of ignorance, treating him as if he was nonexistent were now just regrets to her.

"Oh for god sakes! I can't be like this forever! It's not me. I will not think about it now. Melly needs me at her funeral." Scarlett said trying to calm her self down.

---

It was a late afternoon, Scarlett, along with many dear friends of Melly's gathered at Melly's funeral. _'Oh Melly, you were such a good person. You were the only one that cared about me. You can't leave me, not now, not when I desperately need you!'_ Scarlett cried out in her head.

A gentle pat came from behind, Scarlett turned to look, and her gorgeous green eyes met Ashley's sorrowful droopy eyes. "Ashley darling, don't feel so bad. Melly loved you so and she would want to and Beau to be happy." Scarlett's voice shook.

"Thank you, Scarlett. I loved her so much. She understood me. I just don't know how I can possibly go on without her." Ashley sighed, tears rolled down his cheeks.

A few ladies that were standing near Scarlett started to whisper to each other. "Look at her, can't even give poor dear Melly any peace at her funeral." A lady in a black feather hat mocked.

"What is it with her and other woman's husbands?" Another woman who was younger than the first said.

"You say, her mother was such a wonderful lady, why can't she be more like her?" The third woman, with heavy make up, said.

"I hear her husband left her because she was still in love with Ashley Wilkes." The lady with the black feathery hat said again.

"What has the world turned in to with people like her?" Another lady joined in the conversation.

Scarlett tried not to hear all the gossip, but hurtful words ran through her head. She wanted to run, but this was Melly's funeral and she needed to be here for Melly. After all, she loved Melly and Melly lover her dearly. _'Melly, I need you. Who am I suppose to turn to now? No one understands me better than you.'_ Scarlett complained.

When everyone left, Scarlett stood by Melly's grave. _'This can't be happening. Melly can't be dead. She was always a strong person. She survived with the struggle to give birth to Beau. She can't be that easily defeated.'_ Scarlett tried not to believe it. Tears gathered in her eyes and her bright green eyes were now swelled up.

Scarlett slowly lowered to her knees and leaned against Melly's grave. For a split second it felt like Melly was right by her side.

---

Scarlett walked in to the huge sized bedroom. The presence of Rhett lingered. It's been more than a week since Rhett walked out of this house. It was surprising to Scarlett how little she knew about him. For the past many years she's been married to him, they have only slept in the same bedroom for a short time. Scarlett regretted her suggestion of them sleeping in different rooms. She would do anything just to have Rhett's strong arms around her, protecting her when she is frightened and calming her down when she has a nightmare.

Scarlett changed into her night gown, feeling no glamour like she used to. Rhett has always admired how she looked. She remembered the times when Rhett would brust her hair gently. _'Oh Rhett, come and brush my hair once again! Oh please come back Rhett.'_ Scarlett preyed.

Scarlett chock her head a little, she needed Rhett out of her head. She felt nothing but loneliness.

"Oh Rhett, why wouldn't you come back for me?" Scarlett asked. "You said you loved me so!"

With that, Scarlett drifted to sleep…..

---

**A/N**: So, how did I do with the first chapter? **REVIEW & REVIEW**! Chapter two coming up in a day or two!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Another chapter written after I had sugar! (grins at fairyoftheclouds)

* * *

Love Never Dies, or Do They? 

Chapter 2

It was nearly two weeks and Rhett still hasn't come back. Scarlett needed some time away from this house. Away from this town. But where can she go? She wondered.

"Tara," Scarlett whispered. Tara has always been her home. She always felt better when she's home at Tara. If Melly can't be here to help her, at least Mammy would make her feel better, after all, who knows Scarlett better than Mammy? Mammy took care of her since she was first born. But there was always the stubborn and jealous Suellen there to ruin her stay. Suellen has always disliked Scarlett. Especially after Scarlett married Frank Hamilton, even if it was for a good cause to save Tara.

Scarlett felt proud that she was able to get Frank to propose. She knew Suellen envied her. "Pansy, come in to my room." Scarlett hollered as if calling dog.

"Yes, Miz Scarlett?" A young black woman came rushing in to the room and stared at her.

"Pansy, get my bags ready, we're going back to Tara for a visit!" Scarlett announced happily as if she has just won a million dollars.

"Are we really Miz Scarlett?" Pansy asked with her eyes widen feeling some what excited.

"Of course we are. Now what are you still doing here? I said go get my things ready." Scarlett ordered.

'_Arriving at five stop with one servant stop'_

* * *

"Oh Scarlett dear, how nice to see you!" Suellen came out to greet Scarlett and gave her a fake smile. 

"Hello Suellen." Scalett greeted Suellen coolly.

"Miss Scarlett, it's so good to see you. How have you been?" Mammy wearing a dirty apron came out of the kitchen smiling.

"Oh Mammy, I've missed you!" Scarlett ran toward Mammy and gave the old woman a tight squeeze.

"Here let me help with those bags," Will offered as he picked them up and carried them all upstairs. Scarlett's old comfortable bedroom was now given to Susie, Suellen's daughter and Scarlett was forced to stay in the guest room.

"Mommy!" Ella, Scarlett's daughter jumped excitedly while skipping down the steps.

"Ella darling, you've grown up haven't you?" Scarlett said noticing how little Ella has seen her for the past few years. Ella grinned proudly.

"Mommy? Where's uncle Rhett?" Ella questioned while searching through the crowd for Rhett's familiar face.

The words stabbed through Scarlett's wounded heart. She lost her balance a little and suddenly she turned as white as a ghost. '_I will now show any weakness'_ Scarlett promised herself. "Oh darling," she staggered. "Your uncle Rhett is on a business trip." Lies came right out of Scarlett's mouth. "Your Uncle Rhett wanted to see you and Wade so much, but he couldn't. You know with all his business and everything." Ella seems to have believed her mother and walked away.

Suellen looked at Scarlett suspiciously.

Scarlett avoided eye contact with Suellen and went on explaining how Rhett wanted so much to be with her, but he's business was urgent and needed to leave at once.

Suellen just stood there leaning on the wall giving Scarlett warnings, signaling her that she did not believe any bit about what she has just said.

"You rest Miss Scarlett, dinner will be soon and I'll tell Pansy to wake you up then." Mammy offered when Scarlett finished her explanation.

"Thank you Mammy, but I think I will change and then go out for a walk. It's been so long since I've been home." Scarlett responded while hurried up stairs.

"Pansy, get my blue velvet dress out and unbutton this dress for me." Scarlett demanded.

"Yes Miz Scalett." Pansy nodded and hurried off to Scarlett.

* * *

Scarlett felt a sudden warmness at Tara. Standing on the porch, Scarlett took a deep breath; the air was much better than it was right after the soldiers paid Tara a visit. Thoughts moved off to the time when Melly just had her Beau and Rhett risked his life helping them through the fire. She remembered when Rhett left herself with the carriage he had told her that he loved her. '_Oh Rhett, tell me that again.' _Scarlett pleaded in her heart. 

Gazing at the beautiful hue of the sunset, Scarlett's heart jumped with awe. She wished Rhett was there to embrace her in his strong arms and stroke the ends of her hair.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Pansy walked out to the porch to inform Scarlett that dinner was ready. "Pansy, don't ever interrupt me again while I'm thinking." Scarlett warned.

"Sorry Miz Scarlett. I understand." Pansy answered while walking back into the house quietly.

Scarlett sighed, staring at the sunset for a second then turned and walked in to the diner to join the conversation that has started.

"Will darling, would you pass me the bread and jam please." Scarlett requested using her nicest tone.

Suellen on the other hand was silent, for once, Scarlett thought.

"Will, how's your business going?" Scarlett asked before Suellen spoke.

"Oh, just the usual, it's enough to feed the entire family," Will spoke in a monotonous voice.

"Well it's a little hard to raise three children you know. "Suellen butted in to the conversation. "Wade is growing and is eating more and more every day."

"Wade can't be eating that much. I have seen Susie ate more than him." Scarlett shot Suellen a dangerous look, who was now feeling with rage, and her face turned bright red.

"You…" Suellen jumped up to say something, but was stopped by her husband pulling his wife closer to him and squeezed her hand.

"Excuse me." Scarlett pretended to sound polite and left the dinner table. While walking up the stairs she could hear Suellen screaming at Will.

"Why did you stop me?" Suellen blamed Will. "She is no good! Why should we be taking care of her children while she if off partying. She has more money then us she should be able to take care of them! It surprises me that she didn't even once care about those children." Suellen continued while Scarlett listened at the top of the stairwells.

"Honey," Will's voice was soft and caring. "You now how unstable Scarlett's life style is. The children are better here then with her." Will pulled his wife closer to him and gently kissed her forehead to comfort her.

"Don't always be a good guy Will. You will never win in this society, especially with someone like her." Suellen said while pulling herself out of Will's embrace and walked away, arms crossed, still angry.

* * *

**A/N**: So? Do I hear comments? Well please **REVIEW & REVIEW! **Chapter 3 coming up in a week or so! 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Yes, I'm updating this a lot sooner then I expected. hold up chocolate bar This is a pretty short chapter but I'll do better on the next one!

Love Never Dies, or Do They?

Chapter 3

Scarlett stomped into her room like a little girl again. Crashing down into her bed and started to sob. '_How could Suellen talk such a thing about me. Why, it was because of me that Tara was able to look as good as before.'_ Scarlett grabbed the pillow next to her head and then threw it out the door pretending it was Suellen's head. Just then, wade walked by and saw his mother lying face down on the bed. He picked up the pillow and walked into the gloomy room. '_Why are all the curtains down? Mother loved the outside.'_ Wade wondered as he stared at the darkness of the room. Setting the pillow down next to Scarlett, Wade spoke softly, "Mother? Are you okay?" Wade's voice was gentle and concerned.

'_Oh no, Wade. I can't possibly let him see me like this. He is going to know something is wrong.' _Scarlett thought at the sound of Wade's voice. '_What is he asks about Rhett? Oh god, please don't let him ask about Rhett.'_ Scarlett pleaded.

"Wade darling, I am fine. When did you come in?" Scarlett said while getting up, wiping away the tears that were still in her eyes.

"Mother, why didn't uncle Rhett come this time?" Wade asked innocently not knowing the consequence of asking the question.

'_Oh dear god, why do you have to torture me like this? Why did you have to let him ask this question? Couldn't he have just asked another one? Like how was your dinner mother?' _ "Wade darling," Scarlet began. "Your uncle Rhett couldn't come to visit you because he had some business to take care off, just like I said before." Scarlett lied trying to control her emotions.

"Oh, why hasn't he even come to visit us?" Wade asked hurtfully.

"Wade, you know your uncle Rhett cares for you dearly. He is just too busy." Scarlett said. '_Even at this time, you still try to defend him.' _Scarlett criticized herself.

"If he really cares then he would have came this time. Is anything wrong mother?"

"Oh…. no….. Wade…" Words lingered as they came out of Scarlett's mouth. '_Oh please forgive me dear god.' _Scarlett preyed at every lie she has just told. It never seems to bother her before with the many times she has lied, but this was different. Wade was her son and she couldn't bare the idea of lying to him and having his trust ever again. On the other hand, what could she have done?

"Mommy, I am not Ella, you don't have to lie to me." Wade assured his mother by the puzzled look on Scarlett's face.

"Wade darling, you have grown up to be such a gentle man, just like your uncle Rhett."

"I have learned from the best." Wade stood up tall and straight, feeling proud.

Yes it was true; Rhett always treated Wade and Ella like his own child. You can't stop feeling admiration towards him. That was one of the reasons Scarlett began to fall in love with him. The look on Rhett's face when Bonnie was born, there was no man more crazy about babies then Rhett Butler. He spoiled Bonnie, he cared for Bonnie. '_He always loved Bonnie more then me.'_ Scarlett thought for a second.

"Wade, your uncle Rhett left a little more than two weeks ago," '_Oh, please don't let Wade hate me after this.'_ "We had some differences and it wasn't solved in time so we needed some time to think."

"Oh, well do you miss him?" Wade plopped down in a chair close to the bed.

"I miss him dearly, Wade."

"Well, tell him that. Maybe uncle Rhett would come back."

"Wade darling, it is not that simple," Scarlet sighed. _I wished it was that simple.'_ "It is almost time for bed. You go get ready and tell Ella to go to bed too would you?"

"Yes mommy." Wade nodded and then got up heading out of the room.

"And Wade," Scarlett called.

"Yes mother?"

"I am very proud of you. You have grown up and I appreciate your concern." Scarlett gave Wade a light smile.

"Thank you mother," Wade said then walked out in to the hall.

Scarlett sighed at Wade's shadow, _'like I said, tomorrow is another day.'_

**A/N**: I apologize for the short chapter, but I thought it would be a nice touch just to show the conversation between Scarlett and Wade. Now **REVIEW** and **REVIEW**!


End file.
